Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable vehicle frame for cycles. The present invention further relates to a foldable electric vehicle. The present invention further relates to the field of foldable products, and, specifically, to new draw cord quick unlocking and folding mechanism. The present invention further relates to a bike saddle.
Description of Related Arts
Generally, a cycle refers to a means of transportation driven with power sources, such as manpower, electric power, engine, etc., so as to carry personnel and/or objects to move fast. Although various cycles are able to carry a lot of people under certain conditions, most of conventional cycles are designed to carry only one person or an appropriate amount of object. Common human-powered cycles, such as bicycles, utilize the stepping force of the user as the driving force to self-drive and move. Electric drive cycles, such as electric bikes, electric scooters, electric cars, etc., use electricity as the power to drive themselves to move. Engine drive cycles, such as motorcycles, employ the driving power produced by the engine as the driving force to drive themselves to move.
Numerous conventional cycles are not foldable. Therefore, they will have larger sizes and weights and be difficult to be brought into public transport means, such as buses and taxies. As a result, it limits the use of cycle to a great extent. In order to solve the drawbacks of the large size and difficulty of carrying of the cycle, the researcher has developed a cycle that has a foldable structure. When a cycle becomes foldable, it occupies less space when folded, so as to be easy to carry, transport, and place for the user. Nevertheless, most of the conventional foldable cycle have at least one of the following drawbacks. First, the folding mechanisms of conventional foldable cycle usually cannot achieve both the smallest size when folded and a stable support for the user to ride when unfolded. Conventional cycles either have smaller sizes after folded, but have difficulty for the users to rid with and/or do not provide steady supporting structures when unfolded, or provide steady supporting structures and do not have difficulty for the users to rid with when unfolded, but have relatively large size and weight, which is hard to carry with, when folded. Next, the foldable structure is complex and the folding procedures are intricate and not user-friendly. Again, in order to achieve the foldability, the design of the overall structure of the cycle becomes unsafe. Especially, in order to make the overall structure of the cycle foldable, it can cause the overall structure thereof become not reasonable and unable to afford flexible operation and stable support in the riding process of the cycle. Also, when a conventional foldable cycle is folded, it usually has irregular appearance, such as forming bulges or ridges, which makes it easily to be damaged as being carried or placed. For example, China Pat. No. CN201310302198.4 provides a foldable cycle (electric vehicle), wherein the foldable cycle has a front vehicle frame, a central body, a back vehicle frame, and two foldable connecting rods. The foldable cycle according to the China patent allows the central body thereof to be lifted via a lifting handle, so that both the front vehicle frame and the back vehicle frame will naturally approach to the central body and fold together under the action of gravity. The foldable cycle disclosed in that patent contains several drawbacks. First, a user has to lift its central body to carry out the folding, which causes that, during the folding process of that foldable cycle, the user has to lift the central body and overcome it from the bottom up, or even to overcome the weight of the entire cycle, which brings difficulty to the folding of the foldable cycle. Next, the structure of the foldable cycle is complicated. Even when it is folded, it still has a relatively large size and heavy weight. Again, the folding method of the foldable cycle is to lift the central body thereof, so as to make both the front vehicle frame and the back vehicle frame to fold toward the central body. Therefore, even if the foldable cycle is folded, it still has a relatively large size and heavy weight. Lastly, there are too many pivot-points of the foldable cycle, which causes the overall folding structure unstable.
An electric vehicle (or electric bike) usually refers to a ridable vehicle that utilizes accumulator cell(s) as its auxiliary energy supply. An electric vehicle can be used for carrying passenger(s) and/or goods. Because of electric vehicle is brisk, convenient, and flexible, it has become a common conveyance.
Conventional electric vehicles mostly have larger sizes and weights, and are difficult to be brought into public transport means big such as buses and taxies, which limits the use of electric vehicle to a great extent. In order to solve the drawbacks of the large size and difficulty of carrying of the electric vehicle, the researcher has developed an electric vehicle that has a foldable structure. However, the biggest difference between an electric vehicle and a bicycle is that the former has a power unit installed for providing power. Besides, the power unit, on the other hand, increases the overall weight and volume of an electric vehicle. Most of the conventional foldable electric vehicle have at least one of the following drawbacks. First, the folding mechanisms of conventional foldable electric vehicle usually cannot achieve both the smallest size when folded and a stable support for the user to ride when unfolded. Conventional electric vehicle either have smaller sizes after folded, but have difficulty for the users to rid with and/or do not provide steady supporting structures when unfolded, or provide steady supporting structures and do not have difficulty for the users to rid with when unfolded, but have relatively large size and weight, which is hard to carry with, when folded. Next, the structure is complex and the folding procedures are intricate and not user-friendly. Again, in order to achieve the foldability, the design of the overall structure of the electric vehicle becomes unsafe. Especially, in order to make the overall structure of the electric vehicle foldable, it can cause the overall structure thereof become not reasonable and unable to afford flexible operation and stable support in the riding process of the electric vehicle. Also, when a conventional foldable electric vehicle is folded, it usually has irregular appearance, which makes it easily to be damaged as being carried or placed. Lastly, after an electric vehicle is folded, it cannot be pulled or pushed to move, but to be carried on the shoulder or with the hand of the user. For example, China Pat. No. CN201310302198.4 provides a foldable electric vehicle, wherein the foldable electric vehicle has a front vehicle frame, a central body, a back vehicle frame, and two foldable connecting rods. The foldable electric vehicle according to the patent allows the central body thereof to be lifted via a lifting handle, so that both the front vehicle frame and the back vehicle frame will naturally approach to the central body and fold together under the action of gravity. The foldable electric vehicle disclosed in that patent contains several drawbacks. First, a user has to lift its central body to carry out the folding, which causes that, during the folding process of that foldable electric vehicle, the user has to lift the central body and overcome it from the bottom up, or even to overcome the weight of the entire electric vehicle, which brings difficulty to the folding of the foldable electric vehicle. Next, the structure of the foldable electric vehicle is complicated. Even when it is folded, it still has a relatively large size and heavy weight. Again, the folding method of the foldable electric vehicle is to lift the central body thereof, so as to make both the front vehicle frame and the back vehicle frame to fold toward the central body. Therefore, even if the foldable electric vehicle is folded, it still has a relatively large size and heavy weight. Lastly, there are too many hinges of the foldable electric vehicle, which causes the overall folding structure unstable.
Therefore, people need an electric vehicle with a more stable foldable structure.
Bicycles, fitness equipment, etc. all relate to foldable mechanism, so as to be folded for storing, handling, and transporting. Especially for the folding bicycles, they usually have frame, folding joints, and stem folding joint as their main structure. By folding the frame, both the front and back wheels can be folded together, so as to reduce about 45% of the length. The entire bike, when it is folded, can be put into a boarding bag, folding package, or car trunk. The folding process does not require external tools. Rather, the bike can be folded and unfolded manually. When folded, it utilizes a seat post as a point of support to stand firm. Folding bicycles are easy to carry with, easy to operate, and having mature manufacturing technique. Unfortunately, folding locks of these conventional products contain complex structures, which require unlocking the safety lock and manually opening the handle before folding. The operation is complicated. In addition, because the bikes are completely made of metal, they are relatively heavy, so entire products can be cumbersome and difficult to operate and transport, which require further improvement.
A bike saddle is an indispensable component installed on the seat post of the bike to provide sitting posture support. It is a critical component to decide the comfort level of ridding.
Conventional bike saddles in the market occupy relatively large space, which makes storing and transport difficult. Besides, all conventional saddles apply arch structure.